Riot
by Jaki
Summary: MidSchool no Maggie so its not old school... The Heelers are called down to help for the World Economic Forum. Chapters all fixed finally
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey All!  
I'm back from Mildura, so I decided it was time I sat down and sent of   
the work I did when I was away. And if I see one more orange......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: Well, I tried to last an entire week, without Heelers.   
No show (damn the Olympics!), no fics, no discussion- nothing! Why, I  
hear you all ask. I'm in the land of the Oranges.... that's right,   
Mildura. I don't mind the place so much, except that I haven't got a   
modem here- so I can't talk to you all. So I decided to write a fic   
myself. They've been few and far between, so I decided that a grand   
total of 3 ( and one unfinished- and I don't think I'll finish it, I'm   
bored with it) could do with another. So here's a brand new one just for you.   
This fic isn't political. I personally believe in S11s cause (I'm a bit  
of a hypercrite though. I work at Maccas.) I just don't necessarily   
believe in some of the tactics. OMG, I have already made it political-   
time to stop now, and start writing I think!  
  
Riot   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Senior Sergeants Office  
Mt Thomas Police Station  
Saturday, 3:00pm  
  
'With all due respect sir, this is hardly practical...'  
  
'But sir...'  
  
'That's only one uniform left...'  
  
'The prison riot was hardly.....'  
  
'PJ will hate it...'  
  
'9am Sunday.'  
  
'Bye sir.'  
Tom hung up the phone and sighed, his officers would not like this one   
bit.  
  
********************  
Mt. Thomas Station  
3:05pm   
  
'I got the lunches yesterday. Your turn Stretch.' said Jo, swinging   
around casually in her chair.  
'Nope- you get 'em. It's tradition. The newest member to the station gets  
the lunches.' Returned Jack who was standing at the exotic coffee   
machine.  
'Wouldn't that mean Tess gets 'em?' queried Ben from his desk. The young pair was always   
squabbling, and he enjoyed throwing a spanner in the works.   
'Don't even think about it!' called the feisty sergeant, 'and for that comment- you can go and   
get them Senior Constable.'   
Ben groaned and got up, reaching for his hat.  
  
'Wait a minute Stewart!' called Tom as he appeared from his office. Tom rarely ventured out into   
the body of the station. All the officer's knew it was serious. 'You'd better all sit down I   
think. And Parrish, get PJ.'  
Jo quickly jumped up to grab PJ. This all seemed very serious, she wondered what was up.  
Soon the two returned, and PJ sat himself down on Ben's desk.  
'I was just on the blower to the Inspector...'  
'What have I done now?' muttered Jo to nobody in particular.  
'Enough Parrish!' Jo grinned sheepishly.   
'I'm sure you've all heard of the World Economic Forum.'  
The officers murmured yes, and nodded.  
'Well, I have been asked to send three of my uniform members down to assist.'  
They all groaned.  
'This has nothing to do with me, I don't want you to go- this could get violent, and I don't want  
my members to be at risk. But it's out of my hands.'  
'Then which of us stays?' asked Tess hopefully.  
'Stewart will remain, and PJ, St. David's are temporarily positioning you as Sergeant.'  
PJ opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again, trying to think of something to say.   
Ben gained composure first, 'Why do I stay?' he asked. 'Surely it would make sense for Tess to   
stay, to keep the station running. Or Jo, if this is going to be a violent situation?'  
'Ah- I think I can handle this Ben.' contended Jo, forcefully, 'Just because I'm female doesn't   
mean I can't...'  
'Settle down Parrish.' replied Tom quickly, 'This was my decision, because I believe that you   
Stewart, are an old hand now at this station, compared to say Tess, or even Parrish and Lawson.   
I'd prefer to have you and PJ if I only have two members.'  
This answer seemed to satisfy both Jo and Ben, and they sat back down again.  
By now, PJ had found his tongue.  
'Why do I have to be demoted for this. I haven't done anything wrong- why am I being reprimanded.'  
'I'm sorry PJ, but the decision was that we have only skeleton staff. No frills, so to speak.   
All major CI matters go to St. David's.' Tom was being completely calm and rational, despite the  
fact that he didn't like the decision. But it wasn't his position to make it, but merely sell it.  
  
'What do we have to do?' asked Jack. He had been quiet throughout the entire discussion. It   
didn't bother him too much.   
'I need you three to go home now. Get packed. Your accommodation has been settled in a motel in   
Pascoe Vale. There are only two rooms, and as senior officer, Tess gets the room to herself.   
Lawson and Parrish are to share. You need to report for duty at Flinders Street tomorrow at noon.   
The rest will be explained there. '  
Jo's eyes searched Jack's for a reaction, but blushed and turned away as he looked up to meet her eyes.  
'When do we get back?' asked Tess.   
'You're last day in Melbourne is Wednesday. The three of you will start you're normal shifts again on   
Thursday. Now off you go. And I don't want any complaints. I don't like this any more then you do!'  
********  
Part 2: Getting Packed  
********  
Imperial Hotel  
4:00pm  
  
Jack and Jo sat on the stairs of the Imperial, discussing the news.  
'Do you think it will be violent?' wondered Jo aloud.  
'Dunno. Bit of action will be nice for a change.' grinned Jack, only to be meet with a playful punch on the   
shoulder.  
'You men are all the same!' laughed Jo.  
'So… do you wanna take the trip down together?' asked Jack.  
'Makes sense. How about we take my car- yours is a little...ah...'  
'Rusty? Country-like? Embarrassing?'  
'I was going to go with smelly actually!'  
'What are you suggesting? I took a shower last... ah... week I think!' Jack grinned impishly. He got   
another wack.  
'I was actually implying that your horse smelt- not you.'  
'Well that I take offence at!'  
'Come on Stretch. Lets get packing. Should we ring Tess?'  
'By that, I assume you mean, I should ring her.'  
'You're a clever boy Jacko!'  
*******  
Tess Galagher's House  
Mt. Thomas  
4:20pm  
  
Tess lay on her couch while her tabby kitten played with hr shoelaces. Mitsi jumped up and down,   
running back and forth like she was possessed.  
'What am I going to do with you?' Tess asked the cat. Mitsi looked at her mother, then a moth   
behind Tess caught her eye, and she scuttled across the tiles to catch it.  
Tess contemplated ringing Ben. He was the only person she could ask. There was no way she could   
ring PJ. And the Boss didn't seem like a cat person. Someone had to feed the little thing.   
She reached for the phone, and was suprised when it started ringing.  
'Hello?'  
  
'Oh, Hi Jack.'  
  
'Sure. Do you guys want to go in my car?'  
  
'Fair enough.'  
  
'Okay, in two hours. '  
  
'Bye.'  
  
She pressed a few buttons. Then put the phone down again. She didn't know Ben's number.  
Tess groaned. After being in Mt. Thomas for several months now, you'd think she'd have the   
phone numbers of her colleagues. She walked slowly to the spare room. The entire house was spotless,   
except for this junk room. She still hadn't got around to unpacking the remainder of her things. It was   
all stuff she rarely used, so it hadn't mattered until now.   
  
Tess strew the contents of several boxes around the room, aware of the fact she still had to pack.   
Where on earth was the phone book?  
  
********  
Mt. Thomas Police Station  
4:45pm  
  
'I'm back!' called PJ as he wandered slowly into the relatively empty station.  
'Hey. Show us your uniform!' laughed Ben.  
PJ pulled out the uniform he hadn't worn the several years. Since Tom was sick in fact.  
Ben sat down again, disappointed. 'It's no different to any other uniform..... I spose the funny part   
comes when you put it on- Sergeant!'   
  
PJ slowly wandered towards the locker room. He wasn't looking forward to this one bit. He was   
extremely fearful of his growing belly. He hoped the many beers he'd consumed wouldn't affect him too  
much. He patted his stomach, with a worried look on his face, but quickly straightened it, hopeful that   
Ben hadn't caught it.  
  
********  
Tess Galagher's House  
4:50pm  
  
'I'm an idiot!' Tess said to herself aloud.  
She looked down at the kitten who was having a great time, jumping in and out of the mess.  
'Ben's still at work isn't he!'  
  
She jumped up, and headed straight for the phone.  
  
*******  
Mt. Thomas Station  
4:50pm  
  
'Mt. Thomas Station, Senior Constable Ben Stewart speaking.'  
  
'Hey Tess...'  
  
'Sure- what is it?'  
  
'You have a cat?'  
  
'Sorry, you just never mentioned it.'  
  
********  
Tess Galagher's House  
4:52pm  
'It never came up in conversation.'  
  
'So that's okay? Just feed her in the morning, then let her out. But when you feed her again at night   
again, make sure you get her back in.'  
  
'I'm not protective, she's just young.'  
  
'Thanks a million Ben. I have a spare key in the third draw of my desk, in the matchbox.'  
  
'I'm just security conscious.'  
  
'Okay, see you on Thursday.'  
  
Tess hung up the cordless, and walked into her kitchen to start to make a list of what she had to take.  
  
********  
Mt Thomas Station  
5:10pm  
  
'You coming out?' asked Ben, putting the phone down.  
'In a sec,' came PJ's call.  
  
Ben sighed, and wheeled his chair to Tess's desk. He opened the third desk, searching for the matchbox.   
  
'Oi- what do you think you're doing Benny Boy?' called PJ authoritarianly.  
Ben looked up, banging his head in the process.  
'Oow....' he stopped as he looked up at the former detective. He didn't look all that bad, he had to admit.   
  
PJ felt terrible though. Maggie had carefully ironed the uniform, such a long time ago… but he refused   
to think about it. He'd leave that one for when he was off duty.   
But the uniform itself was stiff and uncomfortable. He fitted into it... just. He hoped Ben couldn't notice.  
  
'But there is one thing that needs fixing!'  
'What are you doing Senior Constable?'  
  
Ben tore off the velcro name badge, from the jumper. He swung his chair back to his desk, and   
started sifting through a drawer.  
  
PJ, with a concerned look on his face, questioned Ben again, 'Stewart, give it back to me. As your superior...'  
  
Ben pulled out a roll of blue electrician's tape. 'You may be my superior,' he said, cutting off a piece,   
'But you're not THAT superior.' He stuck the piece on the part of the tag that said "senior."  
'Don't go jumping the ranks yet Hasham, you still have to kill off the one in there first!'  
  
********  
Jack's Room  
Imperial   
5:30pm  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
Jack looked up from his suitcase. 'It's open!'  
The door swung open to reveal Jo Parrish, in her civvies, bag in hand.  
'Wow- you hardly started!' laughed Jo.  
'Yeah I have,' he returned defensively, 'But I had to organise Matilda first.'  
'The horse always comes first.'  
'Well, I couldn't leave...'  
'It was a joke Stretch, settle!' Jo continued giggling, as Jack returned to his suitcase  
looking embarrassed.  
  
'Look, let me give you a hand Jack, or we'll be here forever.' Jo sat down on the bed, 'What have we got so far?'  
'Uniform, with two shirts, one hat. Pajamas. What else?'  
'Casual clothes could be a start!'  



	2. Chapter 3 and 4

*******  
Part 3: The Trip To Melbourne  
*******  
Tess Galagher's House  
5:45pm  
  
*BEEP* *BEEP*  
Tess looked up from her suitcase. Her ride was here.  
She quickly grabbed everything she had pulled out- and tossed it in haphazardly.  
She ran into the small kitchen. She pulled out a notepad quickly, and searched for a pen.  
  
*DING* *DONG*  
'Just a sec!' called Tess.  
  
She grabbed the marker she had found, and scribbled a quick note to Ben, with her mobile phone number on it.  
She picked up the little kitten, "Bye sweetie,"  
"Ah-hem!" Tess looked up to see Jo and Jack looking at her. "The door was open... so we..."  
"Nah, it's okay. Just saying goodbye to Mitsi."  
Jo and Jack looked confused, but then saw the ball of fluff in Tess's hands.  
"Aw... cute!" cooed Jack.   
"Mmm..." said Jo, stepping back, shaking her head, "I'm aler..... ACH-OOW... allergic."  
  
Tess and Jack laughed at her.  
"Come-on." Said Jo, grinning sheepishly.  
********  
  
Western Ring Road  
9:45pm  
  
Tess looked into the rear vision mirror, and saw Jack sleeping soundly in the back seat.  
"Jo!" she whispered quietly. "Look at Jack!"   
  
Jo turned around and saw him. It had been a long drive, so it didn't surprise her, that he had fallen asleep. They'd all  
taken turns at driving, only stopping to change over. Jo desperately longed to stretch her legs. She remembered the  
conversation that she'd had with Jack earlier. Jack announced that long car rides didn't affect him, and Jo had found it  
difficult to believe. Now was her chance to prove him wrong!  
"Ooh! I have an idea!"  
She opened the glove box, and fumbled around.  
"What are you doing?" asked Tess, looking over.  
"You concentrate on the road!"  
"All right..."  
  
A few moments later she pulled out her camera. She flicked it on, and clicked the flash on it.  
"Say cheese!" she said quietly to herself.   
The flash awoke Jack, with a start. "Huh...what?"  
Jo grinned cheekily at him. "Gotcha!"  
  
********  
CityLink Exit to Pascoe Vale  
10:00pm  
  
"Anybody hungry?" asked Jack from the back, whom was now fully awake.  
"Hhmmm..." agreed Tess, "Anyone for Macca's drive thru?" she pointed at the alluminated 'Golden Arches,' ahead.  
"Sure, I'll shout!" replied Jack.   
"So what do we all want?" asked Jo.  
"I'll have a Medium Chicken Meal." said Tess.  
"Large Mac Meal for me." said Jack.  
"Ah... McValue Snack." said Jo quietly. "With an OJ thanks."  
"Oh... big eater!" teased Jack.  
"I wouldn't be complaining- you're paying"  
  
Tess slowed to a stop at the speaker box.  
"Welcome to McDonalds Pascoe Vale. Can I take you're order please?" came the cheery voice.  
Tess read the order to the voice.  
"Drive thru thanks."  
  
"I can never understand how someone can sound so cheery!" announced Jo. "After working for ages, tell me you  
wouldn't be over it."  
Tess stopped the car at the window, and they waited.   
And waited.  
"I wonder what's going on?" said Jack, impatiently.  
  
Suddenly a tired teenager appeared at the window. "Sorry about that." she apologized, "Your order is a Medium Chicken  
Meal, McValue Snack with a Medium Orange Juice, and Large Mac Meal. Are you interested in purchasing an Olympic  
Mascot Baby Plush Toy with you're order?" she asked cheerily.  
"What ever, happened to, 'would you like Fries with that'..." Tess searched for girl's uniform for a name, "No thanks Lizi."  
"Okay, that's $13.95 thank-you."  
Tess grabbed the money from Jack, and handed her the $20 note.  
"And out of $20 it's $6.05 change. Drive through to the next window thank you."   
The girl closed the window, and ran off.  
"Must be busy!" declared Jo, as they drove to the next window.  
They peered into another closed window. They saw Lizi running around within the store. She then came across to the  
window, and placed a bag down on a table. She then went to her left to grab the drinks.  
She then opened the window, "Sorry to keep you waiting." she passed the bag to Tess.   
"All on your own tonight?"  
"Yeah, the other's are on front counter tonight." She passed Tess the drinks. "There you are. See you later. "  
She closed the window, and tore off again.  
"See what I mean? She's having a cow of a night. Yet, she's all 'Hi, how are you?'" grinned Jo.  
  
******  
Part 4: The motel.  
******  
Pascoe Vale Hotel.  
10:15pm  
  
Jo jumped out, and ventured into the Reception.   
"G'day!" she called to the little man sitting behind the desk.  
"Mmm," He grunted in response. "What name."  
"Ah... we're from Mt. Thomas Police, you apparently have two rooms for us."  
"Mmm," he grunted again. "Badge."  
Jo whipped out her freddy to the rude man.   
"One single. One double. Keys." he tossed the keys on the counter.  
"Thanks..."   
Jo grabbed the keys, and escaped out of the stuffy room. She saw Jack and Tess leaning against her car bonnet, and  
walked over. They grabbed their bags, and followed the signs towards their rooms.  
  
As they approached the door, Jo tossed one set of keys at Tess. "These are yours- I think. The bloke didn't say which  
was which. "  
  
Tess placed the key into the keyhole to open the door. She walked in, turning on the light. Her eyes widened when she  
saw the double bed. "Hey guys- this one is yours!" she called.  
She walked casually out, and tapped Jack on the shoulder. "Have a good night guys!"  
  
The younger constables wandered into the room, and Jo dropped her bags when she saw the room. It contained a  
kitchenette in one corner, a table, a double bed, with a TV with a stand. There was another room, with it's door opened  
revealling a bathroom.  
  
"It's probably just two singles rolled together," said Jack optimisitically. He got down on his hands and knees to inspect  
the bed. Jo joined him. They weren't going to be that lucky.  
  
"Umm... maybe there's been a mistake..." said Jo.  
"Doubt it. " replied Jack. "Looks like we're sharing! Which do you prefer, left or right?"  
  
"Umm..."   
Stop it Parrish! Jo told herself. This isn't worrying Jack, why should it bother you? What does it matter, it's not like you're  
attracted to him or anything.  
"It's okay. I'll take the couch."   
Jack looked around, and for the first time noticed the stiff looking couch next to the door. Jo picked up her bag,and  
dragged it over. She pulled out the famous 'Elmo' Pjs, and ventured into the bathroom.  
  
Jack took the opportunity to also change.  
He then went over to the kettle and filled it up. He pulled out two cups, and prepared a cup of coffee for both of them.   
  
Jo ventured out slowly.  
"Coffee?" asked Jack.  
"Yeah, ah.."  
"White with one, I know." Jack smiled at her. "Hey, aren't they the pajamas you wore on duty once."  
"Yeah- the night where I had to guard the guy, and didn't get overtime." replied Jo bitterly.  
Jo lay down on the bed. "Mmmm.... something tell's me I got the raw end of the deal here!"  
  
Several momments later, Jack wandered over with the two steaming mugs. He placed them on the night stand next to  
Jo.  
"There you go." He said quietly. But there was no response. Jo was sound asleep.  
He studied her for a momment. He then pulled the blanket over her fondly, then walked round to the couch. He walked  
over to a cupboard and pulled out a pillow and a blanket. He finished off his coffe, then lay down, quickly falling asleep.  
  
********  
Jack and Jo's Room  
2:00am  
Jo had awoken a while ago, and couldn't fall asleep again. She'd fallen asleep earlier she realised. And Jack had let her  
sleep, and accepted the couch. It was so sweet of him,she'd decided. She lay on her side, and could see Jack, fast  
asleep, facing her. He didn't snore, but was breathing steadily. She couldn't understand how Jack could sleep on the stiff  
couch. She knew she hadn't been looking forward to it. He really was so nice her. She often wondered why he was like  
that. A little part of her mind kept suggesting he had feeling for her. But she was push the thought away, and conceed  
that he was just like that, and would do it for anybody. But if she honest......  
  
********  
Jack and Jo's Room.  
3:00am  
  
Now Jack lay awake. Jo had just turned over in her sleep, unconciously turning to give him a full view of her sleeping  
body. She lay, with her hair out, with a few stray strands falling gently across her face, her legs bent, and tucked up in a  
small ball. He breathed in deeply, trying not to wake her, but trying to control his ragging feelings. Steady Lawson... he  
told himself.   
  
********  
Outside Jack and Jo's Room.  
9:00am  
  
"Jack! Jo!" Tess called, while banging on the door.  
The noise awoke Jack with a start. He looked around to see that Jo hadn't moved from her position last night. He  
wondered what the noise was.  
  
"Aren't you two up yet?" called Tess from outside the door.  
  
Jack got up slowly, and his bare feet paded gently to the bed, whre he shook Jo gently. "Jo..."  
  
Jo awoke slowly, rolling over, and muttering to herself. She rubbed her eyes, then realised where she was. She sat up  
quickly.  
"Morning to you too!" said Jack.  
  
"Hello??" called Tess, still knocking on the door.  
"I should get that huh" said Jo hurriedly. She jumped up, and practically ran to the door.  
She opened it quickly. "Morning Tess."  
"Morning... look I'll leave you two to get dressed, and meet you in the bistro for breakfast."  
  
Tess walked away, quickly, giggling inside. Although proffesionally, she should discourage the scene she had just  
witnessed, she couldn't help but laugh. They looked like a married couple! 


	3. Chapter 5 and 6

*******  
Part 5: Meanwhile....  
*******  
Mt. Thomas Police Station  
9:00am  
  
"Morning Sergeant!" called Ben, as PJ walked in.  
"Not funny Stewart!" called PJ back.  
  
"So, are we going to get a read out?" asked Ben jokingly.  
"Not on your life!" repied PJ as he walked to the coffee machine.  
"It's you and me doing the van today!"  
"Not patrol!" groaned PJ.  
Tom chose that exact momment to walk in. "Yes Hasham. That's where the two of you should be. Now go!"  
  
Ben grabbed his jacket and a running sheet. "You wanna drive?"  
"No way. Sergeant Privialages."  
"That's acting Sergeant!" retorted Ben.  
  
********  
Main Street  
Mt. Thomas  
9:45pm  
  
"Jesus! Not another call!" PJ picked up the radio in frustration. "Mmm...What is it." he replied unproffesionally.  
"Requesting you attend the scene of a cold burg, in Clarydon St."  
"On our way." PJ muttered, returning the radio to it's craidle.  
"Well, it can't be anyworse then what we've had so far!" stated Ben optimistically.  
"True. One report of a missing cat food tray. Another of a missing dog house. And the weird guy who was running  
around the main street, casting out the devil from anyone who walked past wearing designer clothes. Nothing could be  
worse!"  
"Yeah, that guy should be down in Melbourne. Let Tess and the rest deal with those looneys!"  
  
******  
Clarydon St  
10am  
  
PJ jumped out of the car, and headed towards to door, and Ben followed behind.  
The door swung open, and revealed a tired looking women in mid forties. "Oh- you're here, thank goodness. Come in."  
She turned around and disappeared again into the house, the two Heelers following behind.  
They followed her throught the dark hallway, covered with children's toys. When they reached a bright, open kitchen,  
the women, continued out in the yard.  
  
Out side in the garden, it was a mess. There were snotty nosed children, about five of them, all under about seven,  
running around in their underwear. They looked almost wild, PJ mused.   
  
The garden itself, well, you really couldn't call it a garden. It was dirt, with the occasional patch of grass and weeds.  
  
The woman sat herself down on an upturned bin, and indicated for them to do the same. Ben shook his hand, "that's  
okay, we shouldn't be long."  
  
"So, what exactly has been taken?" asked PJ eager to get this over and done with.  
"Well, when we woke up this morning, the dog basket, which Tiger sleeps in, was gone!"  
"Ah..." Ben looked at PJ, "A missing dog basket."  
"I know. Who would...." the mother started.  
"Are you the police men? interupted one of the children, tugging at PJ's leg. "Are ya? Are ya?"  
"Yes, we are." stated PJ, "sorry, Mrs.... ah...."  
"Morgan. Sandra Morgan."  
"Yes Mrs. Morgan. what time did you...." began Ben.  
"Put your hands in the air!" came a cry. Ben turned around startled. "POW! You're dead!!!!"  
The little boy shot his water pistle at Ben, sending a spray of water into his face.  
"Aarggh!" coughed Ben, spluttering.  
"Great look mate!" said PJ laughing at him, as Ben fumed.  
  
********  
Glebe Road.  
10:30am.  
  
PJ and Ben sat in the car, angry at their latest call.   
"I can't believe we have to investigate a stolen tortoise tank." fumed Ben, starting the car.  
"How about we send it off to CI in St. Davids?!" retorted PJ "But honestly, who bothers to report this stuff?  
"I reckon some guy is going around stealing all this stuff. Think about it. All these things are stolen overnight, dog  
kennels, baskets, a cat food tray, oh, and the tortoise tank. Very fishy!" Said Ben  
"Fishy huh? That one is straight out of the 'I wish I was a detective' dictionary."  
"Shut-up Hasham."   
And that he did, realising he had hit a sore spot.  
********  
Mt Thomas Station  
11:00pm  
  
Ben looked up from his desk. He had been busy writing the many briefs required of him, after his busy morning on Patrol.  
He and PJ had agreed that Ben would write the briefs, and PJ the Patrol Running Sheet. Ben had got the raw end of the  
deal.  
  
"I am here to report a most serious crime!" slurred the male voice.  
Ben got up from his seat, and walked to the counter. "And what would that be sir?"  
"This town, is being swallowed by the capitalist world!"  
"Really?" asked Ben, one eyebrow raised.  
"Big business is strangling small business, and monopolizing our market place."  
"Is that so?"  
"Take the Imperial, for example. That publican controls not only the sale of alcoholic beverages, put has dining facilities,  
and accommodation. And notice how she is a member of the council… that doesn't look…"  
"Well sir, I advice that you do not continue, as you can be charged with criminal defamation." Adviced Ben, as he pointed  
towards the door.  
  
********  
Part 6: Getting the orders.  
********  
Police Headquarters  
Flinders St Melbourne  
11:45pm  
  
Jo and Jack stood in full dress uniform, outside the doors, awaiting Tess as they'd planned earlier. She'd gone shopping  
in the morning, while the other two had opted to walk along Southbank. Tess had pointed out, that they hadn't come  
because they were both broke. Neither denyed her claim.  
  
Jo stood behind Jack, stretching up on her toes, to pick off bits of fluff from his uniform.  
"When was the last time you wore this jacket?" asked Jo.  
"Well... um... that would be... when I was sworn in I think." stated Jack thoughtfully looking at the sky, "Yeah! That's it."  
Jo giggled at him, "Why doesn't that suprise me. And let me guess, it's been sitting in you're cupboard, without anything  
protecting it, next to all you flannel shirts."  
"Yeah? What's wrong with that?"  
Jo groaned, as she moved to his front, starting on his lapel. "You men are all the same."  
"Hey! You've said that twice in two days! Is that your excuse for everything?"  
"Nope. Just my excuse for your constant stupidity! Or would your rather I insulted just you, instead of your intire sex. I  
can change if you like..."  
Jack grinned at her, signalling a truce. He looked at his watch, "Bugger Tess, lets just go in."  
  
The two walked in, and were suddenly shocked by the size of the place. Although they had both been there before,  
after Mt. Thomas, is appeared huge.  
  
"There you two are!" came a call from behind them. It was Tess, "I'd wondered when you'd show up."  
Jo opened her both, but Jack spoke up first, "Where do we go to from here?" The two women had been at peace so far  
for the trip, the last thing he wanted was for them to start, with all the brass there was in the building.   
"Follow me, "  
The three wandered into a large room, with about 100 seats set up. Out the front was a whiteboard. It reminded Jo of a  
classroom. Most of the seats were taken, leaving about 10 up the back. Tess appeared to have found a friend  
somewhere, so she walked over to say hello. The two young constables, just sat down quietly, overwhelmed with what  
appeared to be a room of elder policepeople, all of higher rank. Jack felt particularly out of place. He wasn't even a full  
Constable yet.  
  
"Thank you everyone. Can I have you all seated now thanks." came the call from a Senior Officer out the front.  
"I'm Cheif Inspector Hardy. I'm the OIC for this event. I know you've all come from across Melbourne, and even the  
country, so I'll try and make this brief. I'm sure you all have heard about this in the paper. There are two main problems.  
Restraining the protestors, and preventing violence. And then there's getting workers and delegates into the building.  
I've decided to split you into half for this. First, all of you from special branches, your mounted, motor cycle, and all that,  
can I get you to stay in here. Now, those of you involved in restraining the protestors are...."  
  
Hardy proceeded in ready out many name, including that of Jo and Jack. "I'll have you all into the room next door, on  
your left." There was much noise and commotion as all involved moved off.  
  
Jo and Jack found themselves seats again, and sat, ready to take in what was expected of them.   
Another officer came to the front, "I'm Inspector Marshall. G'day to you all. Now, what you're expected to do is....."  
Marshall continued on telling them that there was to be minimal force, and they would all be equiped with riot gear. They  
were all to meet at Flinders at 5am.   
"Okay boys and girls, that is all. Class dismissed." The room laughed at the crude joke politely.  
Jack and Jo wandered out, talking, "Riot Gear huh." said Jack.  
"Great." muttered Jo.  
  
********  
Jack and Jo's Room  
Pascoe Vale.  
8pm.  
  
The two coppers sat on the couch, eating pizza. Neither could be bothered cooking. They sat watching television, talking  
occasionally.   
"5am huh." announced Jack.  
"This is sounding better and better." Jo said sarcastically.  
  
"Where's Tess tonight?" asked Jack.  
"Having dinner, with some guy she knows."  
"Really? She's not really one to socialise much in Mt. Thomas."  
"It doesn't suprise me. She's off having dinner with some sexy guy at an exclusive resturant. I'm sitting with you, eating  
Pizza and watching.... whatever crap it is we're watching."  
Jack just kept eating his pizza. 


	4. Chapter 7 and 8

*******  
Part 7: Day One.  
*******  
  
"Jo!" Jack urgently whispered to her, unsuccessfully trying to wake her up.  
"Come on! Wake up!" He started to gently shake her. "Get up!"  
She slowly stirred, as she rolled over to see Jack kneeling on the ground. "Mmmmmrrrr!!!" She groaned, wishing it hadn't  
been her turn to sleep on the couch. "This thing is terrible, how did you handle it the other night?"  
"Come on Jo. Go have a shower, and I'll get some coffee for us."   
"What time is it?" asked Jo, realising there was no sun coming in from the window.  
"It's 4 in the morning. Now get into the shower." Jo did as she was told. It was too early to think for herself, and if Jack  
asked her to jump off the Westgate, she'd have done it, without giving it a thought.  
  
Jack pulled off his pyjamas and put his pants on. He then went over to turn the kettle off. Pouring the two cups of coffee,  
and sat at the table. He saw yesterday's paper, and started to read an article about the forum.  
  
********  
Tess's Room  
4:10am  
  
Tess woke up to her alarm with a jump. The sudden movement caused her head to spin.  
"One too many last night Gallagher," she scolded herself. She got up, and quietly padded into the bathroom, and looked  
into the mirror.   
"Panda eyes!" she told herself. She turned the shower on, and after undressing, stepped in, glad for the steaming  
water on her back.  
  
********  
Jo and Jack's Room  
4:15am  
  
Jo ventured out of the bathroom, now in uniform, but still with wet hair down her back. She looked slightly more awake  
now. She saw Jack sitting at the table, and secretly took in the young constable, who still was engrossed in the  
newspaper, without his top on.   
  
Jack turned around casually when he heard her enter. "Coffee's ready." he stated. He walked to his bed and pulled his  
shirt on over his head, but got tangled.  
"Jo?" he mumbled from under his shirt.  
"What have you done?" asked Jo laughing at him. She walked over to him, attempting to set Jack free of his mess.  
"Don't you undo the buttons?" she questioned giggling.  
"Waste of time, never seemed important."  
Jo attempted to unbutton the shirt. "Quit moving around!" she scolded, giving him a playful hit on the arm.  
"Ow!"  
"I got it," Jo said, pulling the last button apart, revealling Jack's face. She slowly pulled his shirt down properly with one  
hand. The two stood staring at each other, Jo still had one hand on his shoulder from when she'd tried to keep him still.  
Slowly Jack leant down, to her, Jo's arms sliding behind his neck. Their lips met briefly, and Jack withdrew slightly,  
searching Jo's eyes for a sign. He got it, when she pulled him down again, kissing him deeper this time. They stood  
kissing for what seemed like years. Then Jo stepped back, realising what had happened. She turned around and headed  
towards the table.   
"Coffee?" she asked quickly, she looked at the table, "Oh, you already did that.... Um, I'll just go dry my hair," Jo almost  
ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
Jack stared at the bathroom door. What had just happened? He recalled Ben's words from so long ago.  
"...too old for you mate..."   
Jack wondered if he was right. What if he had just ruined their friendship? But it had felt so good....  
  
******  
Jo's Car  
Bolte Bridge.  
4:45am  
The three officer's sat in silence. Tess had noticed the awkwardness between the two young officers, and wondered  
what had happened. Jo sat staring at the windscreen, concentrating only on the road, while Jack sat staring out the  
window in the back.   
  
Tess herself was in no mood for pleasantries. Her head throbbed, and her voice was croaky. She had the world's worst  
cheap wine hangover.  
  
When they arrived at the Flinders Street Station across from Federation Square, Tess and Jack jumped out, while Jo  
went in search of somewhere to park.  
"How are we this morning?" asked Jack. With Jo away, he felt more at ease.  
"Fantastic" grumbles Tess sarcastically.  
"Big night?" questions Jack laughing.  
"You could say that."  
"So what do you guys have to do?" continued Jack.  
"Form a blockade of some kind to get buses in. And you guys.. you're basically dealing with any violence right?"  
"Yep. Should be great." continues Jack with the same sarcastic tone as Tess's earlier.  
  
Jo returned, and the three walked over to the collection of police officers. It appeared they were standing in two distinct  
groups, and Jack noticing that the Inspector who had briefed them earlier was with one, indicated to Jo to head in that  
direction. Jo did so silently. Jack wondered how long the two of them could continue like this.  
  
********  
Crown Casino  
8am  
  
Jack stood, trying to convince a group of teenagers to step back. "Come one guys, we have to let this bus load  
through." They were nice enough kids, in fact Jack had spoken with several, but they refused to move. "Just a few steps  
guys. "   
There was a cry from back in the crowd, and suddenly the crowd swelled. The entire sea of people pressed forward at  
the site of the approaching coach. Jack grabbed at his baton, "OI!" he yelled. He attempted to push back, but only  
managed to receive several kicks in the stomach and legs. "Oww!" he gasped.   
  
*******  
Crown Casino   
9am  
  
Jo grasped her baton, wondering why she was there. Ben had been right, she couldn't handle this. In front of her stood  
several men, about the same age. They'd been yelling all kinds of torments at her, but somehow, she'd kept her mouth  
shut. But everytime it appeared a bus was coming, they'd press forward, and there was very little she could do. She  
hadn't the physical strength to keep them back. They'd push her as well, she'd receive many blows, while she'd feebly  
swing her baton to protect herself.   
  
Once again, she heard the cry from back in the crowd, to signal that another coach was approaching. She desperately  
looked around at the officers around her. They were all Sergeants, and men. She bit her lip determinedly, preparing  
herself once again for what was to come.   
  
But this time was different. There were several whistles that blew, and the crowd went crazy. They attacked the officers  
in front of them, and Jo being the only female insight, was an obvious target. She received whacks in the back and  
stomach. She swung her baton at the man in front of her, but he grabbed it off her. He then hit her in the head with it.  
She fell back, stunned. Another officer from behind caught Jo, and quickly whisked her off to a paramedic.  
  
"You okay dear?" he asked.  
"Mmmmm." she muttered groggily.  
"The name is Bulksy. Sergeant Bulks from Cheltenham. What's you're name love?"  
"Parrish. Joanna Parrish. Mt. Thomas." she muttered.   
"Mt. Thomas hey, anyone else here from up that way?"  
"Yeah, Sergeant Gallagher, and Constable Lawson."  
A paramedic approached them. "Hit by some moron with her own baton."  
"Jesus." muttered the paramedic. "Give us a look at that."  
She sat Jo down on a seat. "Thanks Bulksy." she said. "Did he just hit you in the head?"  
"With the baton.... yeah. "  
"Well, that's a fantastic black eye you'll end up with. And I'd like to get some stiches for that too."  
Jo just nodded.  
  
**********  
Part 8  
**********  
Mt. Thomas Station  
10am  
  
"Wonder what they're up too down there?" asked PJ.  
"Shh!!!" hushed Ben. "They'll tell us on the news in a sec."  
  
"Welcome to 3ZE Radio News Update.  
The World Economic Forum started with a bang this morning.   
Protestors continue to battle police who are trying to get the delegates into the facility.  
With each approaching coach, the violence grows. We have reports of three injured officers,   
including a young female constable being hit with her own baton.  
  
Around the world...."  
"Jesus." said Ben.  
"Wouldn't be one of ours..." started PJ.  
"Nah- they can look after themselves Peej. I wouldn't be worried. Come on, let's get ourselves out on patrol again. If  
anything happens, I'm sure Tom will radio."  
  
The two officers had just got into the car, when the radio crackled to life.   
"Report of a disturbance outside the Imperial. Requesting you attend."  
"Not a problem, on our way." replied Ben, as PJ swung the car out onto the road.  
  
*******  
Imperial  
10:15am  
  
"We must cleanse ourselves, my brothers and sisters!" came a call from a young teenager, who stood on a milk crate, in  
front of the crowd of other teenage ferals.  
"YEAH!" They called in reply.  
"You!" called the girl, with blue dreadlocks, from the crate, pointing at a middle age woman walking past. The woman  
looked up in confusion. The girl jumped from her crate, and ran to the woman. "You must ride yourself of this!" she  
called, pulling the shopping bag from the lady's hand. "Nike! Such brand names are unimportant in the new world!" And  
with that, she threw the bag onto the road.  
  
Ben decided it was time to intervene. "Now, young lady!" she said, grabbing her, I think you should come down with us  
down to the station, to have a bit of a yarn.   
  
"If you take her- you must take me also!" called another girl from the crowd. She threw herself at PJ. "Arrest me also."   
This particular girl had obviously bleached hair, which she wore in a mattered pony tail. "Ah.. okay then." said PJ. The  
two of you can come with me.  
  
"Noooooo!!!! I must go too!" called another girl, and the rest of the ferals repeated, "Us too!"  
  
PJ turned to Ben in confusion, what would they do?  
"Ah, the two of you are coming with us. And if the rest of you know what's best for you, you'll go home!"  
  
********  
Police Headquarters  
10:30am  
  
"Constable Lawson?" came a call through the room.  
  
All the officers who had been at the forum, sat enjoying their break.  
Jack turned around, wondering who had called him. Jack had been looking for Jo since, they he had been relieved from  
his post. He'd heard a rumour of a young female officer been bashed senseless.   
Jack followed the voice to a tall Sergeant, who towered over even Jack.   
"You were looking for me Sir?" he asked.  
"Are you Lawson?" Bulksy asked.  
"Yeah, from Mt. Thomas."  
"Ah, then mate, come with me."   
  
They walked out of the room into the hall. "So you know young Parrish, don't you?"  
"Yeah, do you know where she is?"  
"With the paramedics. Some dick hit her with her baton."  
"Oh Jesus! Where can I see her?"  
"Around that way." said the Sergeant, pointing around the corner.   
  
Jack sprinted down the hall, in a panic. He envisioned Jo to be unconscious covered with cuts and bruises. When he  
opened the door, he saw a room full of officers, with a soft buzz of conversation. Jack searched the room, looking for Jo,  
and saw her sitting in a chair in a corner, Tess sitting next to her.  
  
He raced over to her. "Jo? Are you okay?"  
She didn't look at all like he'd expected. She had cut above a black eye, but other then that, she appeared fine.   
  
Tess searched Jack's face, for a evidence of what she thought was the case. He was obviously concernced, possible  
more so then you would for just a collegue. But they are best friends Gallagher, Tess tried to convince herself. It wasn't  
working.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay Stretch, don't look so worried." She smiled at him.  
"Oh." and once again, the awkwardness returned.  
  
********  
Mt. Thomas Station  
11:00pm  
  
"For the tape, could please tell us your full name?" asked PJ.  
The blue haired feral stared back at PJ. "Orbiteen Space."  
"Yeah, and I'm Santa Claus." replied Ben, "Seriously, and I'd like to remind you that giving a false name is serious  
offence."  
The girl stared back at her.  
  
The questioning continued, but Ben and PJ couldn't get a straight answer of the child. So they took her out, deciding to  
give the peroxided friend a go.  
  
"Helen?" queired the girl urgently, "How'd it go."  
  
"Angie!!!" Helen hissed.  
  
Angie stared back at her friends sheepishly, "Oops."  
  
Ben pulled Angie into the interview room, and she struggled as much as possible. She even managed to land a hand in  
the heeler's gut.   
  
PJ grabbed her from Stewart, and motioned her to sit down on the seat.  
"So Angie, what about a full name."  
"Angela. Just Anglela. "  
"Seriously- what is it?"  
  
Angie answered his question begrudgedly.  
  
"So, what was all that about, outside the Imperial."  
  
"We must stop globilisation. We must stop it!"  
  
"Really?" PJ raised an eyebrow. "Tell me about that."  
  
"The western world is trying to take over all species of life. Even small children and animals are being taken over by the  
brand name's. "  
  
Ben rolled his eyes, "Well, you can have all these opinions, just don't attack women walking down the road!  
Understood!"  
  
Angie looked away. 


	5. Chapter 9

********  
Part 9  
********  
Jo and Jack's Room  
5:30pm  
  
Jo sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Jack was running around, trying to make some spaghetti. They had hardly said  
anything to each other since that morning.  
  
Jo was thinking about what had happened that morning. She'd quite enjoyed what had happened, but she had to be  
realistic. If Tess got wind of it, she'd throw a fit. Jo was already on two admonishment notices, she didn't need more  
trouble. She watched Jack stirring the pot on the stove, looking him up and down, paying particular attention to his  
behind. But if she was going to get in trouble for anything, it might as well be for *that. * Realising what she was  
thinking, she sat up quickly, mentally slapping herself. The effect might as well have been the real thing, as the sudden  
movement sent her head into a spin. She lay back down again, in a daze.  
  
Jack was staring intently into the spaghetti sauce, but if it was to suddenly explode in his face, it was doubtful he'd  
notice. He was thinking about Jo.   
  
He'd been so worried about her. If anything was to happen to her... he didn't know what he'd do. Was that love? He  
knew he'd liked her for a long time. But now it appeared to be moving- he was head over heels. Jo seemed very  
uncomfortable with it though. Why?  
  
He dug up all his nerve, turned around, and asked, "Jo?"  
  
Jo looked up slowly, looking pale, "Hmm?"  
Her head was still spinning, and she just wanted to sleep now.  
  
"We need to talk." He walked over to the bed, and sat down next to her.  
Jo looked at him, looking pained, "Yeah, it's just..."  
"No, it's not just anything. We blew this off before, now we talk."  
  
Jo nodded. He was right. She lay, waiting for him to continue.  
"What happened this morning. I'm not going to lie, it was unexpected, but still something I'd thought about for a long  
time. And I liked it, a lot. I like you a lot."  
  
Jo smiled at him, "I think I like you too. But... it's just..."  
"Just what?"  
"You're a cop,"  
"Glad you noticed!"  
Jo giggled, "No.... don't." She took a deep breath, straightened her face, and continued, "And so am I. A cop on her  
second admonishment notice. One more- I'm out."  
  
"Oh Jo," whispered Jack. The thought had never entered his head. He held her hand, and gave it a little squeeze, "Who  
say's anyone has to know?"  
  
He stood up slowly, "Look, the spags ready, let's go eat."  
  
******  
Tess's Room  
6:00pm  
  
Tess paced around the room, waiting for the arrival of her 'date' from the previous evening. It had been good to see this  
friend again, they hadn't seen each other in ages. His name was Michael, Michael Phillips.  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
  
Tess walked to the door, opening it to reveal Michael.   
"Hello Tessy Baby!" He walked in grabbing Tess's face, and planting a firm kiss on her lips, before marching into the tiny  
room.  
  
Tess just stood still for a moment, before awaking from her daze. "Pizza okay for tonight?" she asked.   
"Oh- you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble! Ha! No, seriously, not a problem. I've got some wine, want a glass?"   
  
Tess inspected the bottle being thrust into her face- and realised quickly, it was the same terrible cheap wine that had  
caused her so much grief all day. "Nah," she said, searching her head for an excuse, "early start tomorrow."  
  
"I know- we're working together at the forum remember?"  
  
Tess smiled weakly, "okay... ah... I spose."  
  
******  
Imperial Hotel  
8:00pm  
  
"Have you ever seen such a strange bunch in all your life!" stated Tom as the group PJ fondly referred to as the 'ferals'  
entered.  
  
"Ah- it's our mates! Orbiteen Space, and the girl with no last name!" laughed Ben.  
Tom looked questioning at Ben and PJ, he had missed the days drama.   
"Angela Christie and Helen Palsson. Along with a few others, they were holding a bit of a demonstration outside earlier.  
S11 type people, but not quite as hardcore." PJ joked.  
  
A feral the heelers didn't recognise walked straight over to the Chris with another man, slightly older then the other  
ferals. Ben looked at him, vaguely remembering him from somewhere, but couldn't for the life of him remember why.   
  
"So you are the one who holds a monopoly on business in this town." he yelled rudely.  
  
Chris looked puzzled, and her Irish temper flashed up and once, "If you mean the owner of this place, yes. And as the  
owner of this establishment, I'd like you to leave.  
  
"No- the people will no longer except the way big business can dominate the industry as you do. And don't think that  
the fact you are a coucillor hasn't gone unnoticed either!" the man retorted.  
  
"That's it- OUT!" Chris called.  
  
PJ and Ben got up and walked over. "Time to go mate," said PJ.  
  
"You are all the same, protecting your own. But the people won't except it anymore!" And with that he picked up a glass  
infront of him. The girl with pink hair, instantly realised what he was about to do, and tugged at his arm. "No- don't!"   
  
"It's time Anne, it's time," and hurtled the glass at Chris.  
  
Chris squeeled, as did Anne. PJ grabbed the man, before he could run off. "You are under arrest mate. My name is Senior  
De... ah Acting Sergeant Hasham, and this is Senior Constable Stewart. You are under arrest for recklessly causing  
injury. You have the right to remain....."  
  
Tom ran over to Chris, you had several cuts on her face, while Ben feebly grabbed the girl. But Anne was too scared to  
move. She was rooted to the ground.  
  
  
******  
Tess's Room  
8:30pm  
Tess sat on the couch with Michael, watching television. She had watched as he proceeded to get himself drunk on the  
terrible cheap wine, as she pretended to be enjoying their night.  
  
"You know what Tessy?"  
  
"What Michael?" asked Tess nervously.  
  
"I think I love ya. I think I wanna be with ya- right here."  
  
"Look mate, I don't think....."  
  
Michael leant over, practically pinning her to the arm rest. He tried to kiss her, and she kissed back, caught up in the  
momment, and the cheap wine didn't help.  
  
"Michael, you're drunk," she tried to say, put continued to kiss him back.  
  
He didn't stop, instead he kissed her again, so firmly, that Tess sat there stunned. Then his hands started to wander,  
circling her face, moving down to her neck and rubbing her back. Silently he pushed them under her shirt, and grabbed  
at her breast.  
  
This woke her up from her daze. "Get off!" she yelled, pushing him away.  
"You want this Tessy, as much as I do! It's turning you one babey!"  
Tess kneed him in the groin and he got up startled.  
"Go! Leave! NOW!"  
  
Michael grabbed his bottle of wine, and staggered out the door.  
  
Tess sat down again, knees up against her chest, putting her head in her hands.   
"Great Gallagher, another friendship down the gurgle. " 


	6. Chapter 10

Part 10

Jo and Jack's Room

8:45pm

Jack sat comfortably slouched on the couch, Jo's head resting in his lap. They were watching some game show, but weren't really concentrating on what was going on, rather enjoying the closeness of their bodies.

Jack was continually running his hands through Jo's hair, and she held his hand tightly to her chest. She sighed; this was something she could get used to.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jo sat up startled.

"Jo? You there?" a voice called.

Jo got up and padded bare footed to the door. She opened it to reveal a very red-eyed Tess.

"Tess- Are you okay?" Jo gasped.

"Yeah, fine." she said firmly, marching in with apparent confidence.

Jack looked at her questioningly, then realising this was his cue to leave, "I... ah... am going for a walk, back soon." Jack quickly slipped out the door.

Tess sat down on the couch, and Jo followed her.

"That hurt?" asked Tess pointing to the gash on Jo's head.

"A little. What can ya do?"

Tess giggled, and put her head down. When she lifted it again, her eyes glistened with fresh tears.

"Tess... what happened?"

"You know my friends, Michael Phillips, he ah... lets just say he's a prick."

Jo smiled, "You wanna drink?"

"Sure, anything but wine."

Jo mused over her comment, as she put the kettle on.

"Never get involved in men Joanna," Tess said matter-of-factly, "Not worth the trouble."

Jo grinned to herself, if Tess only knew.

Mt. Thomas Police Station

Interview Room

9:00pm

"Can you please tell us your full name?" Asked PJ

"Glen Thompson."

"Well Mr. Thompson, where did you go after you came into the station this morning." Asked Ben

"None of your business."

PJ looked at Ben startled. What on earth was he talking about? He walked over to the tape. "Interview suspended for Acting Sergeant Hasham to speak to Senior Constable Stewart."

"What was that about?" asked PJ, once they were safely in the CIB office.

"What?" Ben replied confused and slightly annoyed about being dragged out of the interview.

"Thompson coming in here today."

"Oh, he came in, prattling on about Chris and all that anti-capitalist stuff."

"Jesus Christ Stewart!" PJ's voice growing louder, "And you didn't deem it important enough to tell me!"

"I didn't think it was important," mumbled Ben feebly.

"You didn't think it was important… oh because that makes up for the fact Chris was assaulted and you could have stopped it!" PJ was yelling now.

"Look mate..." Ben yelled back.

"OI!" came a yell. It was Tom, who had just returned from the hospital to see how things were going. Obviously not well.

PJ rubbed his face, and walked out, bumping Ben as he walked past.

"Stewart, you and I will finish this. PJ go deal with the young lass out there. Then go and sleep on this, and come back tomorrow as mates, or I'll have a lot to say about it!" stated the Boss sternly.

"Yes Boss," the two red faced heelers mumbled.

Jo and Jack's Room

9:10pm

Tess looked up from her coffee, to finish the story. "So…he left."

"You did the right thing Tess, what could you do?" stated Jo soothingly.

"I know. But it doesn't help. Look, I'll go now, I just wanted to talk to someone for a while."

"You sure?" asked Jo concerned.

Tess grinned, the familiar spark returning to her eyes, "Sure! I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning.

Just as Tess went to open the door, she found Jack standing on the doorstep. "She's all yours again Jacko," and Tess disappeared down the hall.

"What was that about?" asked Jack.

"Never mind Stretch. Girl's stuff. Come one, lets go to bed." Jo grinned mischievously at him.

Jack gulped loudly, silently telling himself to get a hold of himself.

Jo picked it up immediately, "Get your mind out of the gutter Stretch! We have an early start tomorrow!"

CI Office, Mt Thomas Station

9:15pm

"Okay Anne, you want to tell me what happened tonight?" asked PJ to the quivering girl.

"Well… I dunno. He went too far. Tommo was only supposed to like, say stuff to scare her. Then we'd go. That's it. No more. I didn't want him to hurt Chris. He… wasn't… supp…osed…to…" and the girl burst into tears again. Her entire body shook as tears continued.

PJ recognised that this wasn't the actions of a hard-core radical, but rather a young teen who had been carried away by her friends. He also recognised this was his time to get some information.

"Now Anne, I won't charge with anything- if you promise to tell me as much about Thompson and all your friends- okay?"

Anne nodded her head vigorously in agreement. "We are kinda like a group of teenagers in Mt. Thomas who can't get to Melbourne for the forum, so we are showing our support here in town."

PJ nodded. "So what have you guys been up to?"

Anne hesitated, but then continued, "Well, Helen- she's always giving little speeches and stuff, and making public demonstrations. Like when you arrested her this morning."

PJ smiled to himself, wondering how much what actually had happened at the station had been told, and what had been made up.

"And there's Angie- she's like an animal person. She's really passionate about all that. Tommo- he's a bit different to the rest of us- he goes out harder then us. Then there's Deejay and Tori, they kinda just go out to make a point. Like graffiti and stuff."

PJ looked at Anne quizzically, "Do explain Anne."

The young feral shifted uncomfortably, "Well, there's this wall…"

Imperial, Mt. Thomas

9:20pm

"Stay in the car Anne!" called PJ as he got out of the car with Tom. Ben had stayed back to take care of Thompson.

"Police, don't move!"

The two faces looked up startled, they had been caught red handed. Well, black handed actually mused PJ, they had more spray paint on their hands then on the wall.

Suddenly, the two figures bolted. PJ and Tom started after them. One of the faces turned around, quite surprised by sight of the two officers, huffing and puffing loudly as they ran.

"Stop! There's no use running, you have been caught red handed!" PJ called again. He couldn't believe how unfit he was, and cursed himself for not having done something about it earlier.

The gap between the offenders and PJ was growing rapidly, and he turned to his left to see if Tom was having as much trouble as he was. But there was no sign of him. He kept running not wanting to lose the two in front of him. He saw the road lead into a T intersection, and desperately hoped he wouldn't loose sight of them.

Suddenly a police car appeared at the intersection, cutting off the road leaving the footpath as the only escape route for the two graffiti artists. Tom jumped out of the car, and pounced on one of the ferals.

The two scuffled for some time, while PJ finally caught the other one. PJ eyed the feral he had in front of him, "You must be Deejay," he firmly, glad to be back in control of the situation.

"Actually, " she said, "I'm Tori- DeeJay is the one rolling on the ground with your mate Mr. Plod."

So much for control...


	7. Chapter 11

Part 11: Day Two

Jo and Jacks Room.

5:30am

"... so I get to watch from inside the door, and check that authorised people are the only ones who get in." Jo finished, "Fun huh!"

"I'm envious- tell me you want to be out there again." Jack replied.

"True... look come one- we've got to get up and going." She jumped up from the small table, picking up her cup and finishing the last of her coffee. "I'm going to have a shower." She slipped over behind Jack, and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek.

" 'Kay."

Jack walked over to the clotheshorse, where Jo has insisted he hang his uniform. He quickly removed his old trackie pants, and t-shirt, and replaced it with his shirt and pants. He ran a hand through his hair, and decided he was ready. He knew Jo would be a little while in the shower, so he sat down on the couch and watched some early morning television.

Tess's Room

6:00am

Tess slowly wandered around the room, getting herself ready for the day. She wasn't particularly looking forward to the day. After the mishaps the day before, she too had been moved to a 'lower-risk' area like Jo. She was escorting delegates from the underground car park to the facility. She couldn't think of anything more boring.

She was almost ready, when she heard a knock at the door. She went over and opened it. There stood Jo and Jack merrily chatting.

"G'day Sarg!" said Jo happily.

Tess looked at the two puzzled. Yesterday they had hardly said a word to each other... what was going on?

"You coming?" asked Jack.

"Hmmm," shaking her head in confusion, Tess grabbed her bag and hat, and closed the door behind her.

As they walked to the car, Jack walked over to the drivers seat. "My turn to drive, right?"

Jo tossed him the keys, "Just don't add any dings."

Tess and Jo stood on the other side of the car. "You okay?" asked Jo quietly, the concern evident in her tone.

"Yeah, fine. " said Tess confidently, quickly putting an end to that line of conversation. Tess wasn't one to share her problems. She felt embarrassed at telling Jo about what had happened.

Jo searched Tess's eyes for the real story, but was surprised to see a closed up face.

As they drove towards the city, Tess started to question the two officers on their evening after she had left.

"So did you too get up to anything interesting after I left?"

"Nah, I had a bit of a headache, so I went to bed early." Jo threw her response back at Tess quickly without hesitation.

"Yeah, I was watching some terrible American law show, and fell asleep on the couch." Jack lied to Tess with confidence.

"Oh." replied Tess. So maybe the straightforward option wasn't working. Time for Plan B.

Mt. Thomas

8:00am

"Have you found our petty thief yet?" asked Tom as he wandered into the station that morning.

"Nope." replied Ben.

"It's hardly an urgent case- the great pet bowl caper!" exclaimed PJ.

"Pet- oh no!" Ben jumped up, and grabbed the keys to the patrol car.

"Stewart! Where do you think you're going?"

"Ah- lead boss." came Ben's voice as he bolted out the door.

"Follow him Hasham," said the Boss, waving his hand in the air.

Patrol Car

8:10am

"You want to explain where it is we're going?" asked PJ exasperated at his colleague.

"Well, Tess asked me to look after her cat. And I kinda forgot to feed it last night, and this morning."

"What's the massive rush, it'll still be inside the house when you get there."

"But I let it out yesterday morning."

"You're an idiot Stewart. Gone and lost the Sarg's cat. Good effort."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence!"

When they arrived outside Tess's house, Ben jumped out of the car quickly. PJ took his time, slowly following behind. He looked around the front of the house, and the neighbouring houses. He noticed a blonde teenager run into a house just down the street, her back to PJ. There was a little old man mowing his lawn. It appeared to be a nice quite little area.

Ben ran out breathlessly. "You've got to help me look for her- she's gone!"

"Who?"

"The cat!"

PJ shook his head. And started to search for the cat.

"What's its name?" asked PJ as he pulled his head out from a huge bush.

"Mitsi. She's a little tabby kitten."

"Is there a food bowl or anything outside, we could see if she's been there anytime recently."

"Ah... don't think so. But there is one massive scratching post out the back, at the door. I guess a water bowl maybe there, if anywhere."

Ben led PJ through Tess's house and out the back door.

"There!" he pointed.

"Where... there's nothing here Stewart, try again." snapped PJ impatiently.

"What the hell?"

Ben ran over to side of the veranda deck, and saw there was nothing there.

"Oh- you're kidding! Lost the cat and the scratching post. Jesus!"

Ben kicked the nearby chair.

"Hey! Over here!" called PJ who had been curiously checking out Tess's backyard.

Ben joined PJ staring at some marks on the wet grass.

"Someone dragged the post out, and has completely ripped the grass away in the process." said Ben, thinking out aloud.

"It's our guy. Lets do a door knock."

Exhibition Building Doorway.

10:00am

"Just the one Constable, " said Tess to Jo, showing her Freddy and the ID card of the delegate next to her. Jo opened the door, and stood back.

"Just through her thankyou sir. " said Tess politely, "Constable Wilson will take you from here."

Tess watched as the man with young Constable Wilson disappeared down the hall.

"He's not bad," stated Tess to Jo, who was leaning against a table.

"Who... the delegate- he looks about as old as the Boss!" replied Jo, confused.

"I was actually talking about Scott Wilson!"

"Oh, yeah I spose." replied Jo non-commitedly.

Tess looked at her strangely; the young constable from Bendigo was absolutely gorgeous- how had she not noticed?

"Not bad! He makes Brad Pitt look like an ugly duckling."

"Yeah, I guess blonde hair, blue eyes isn't my thing."

"Oh- look I gotta keep going, see you for lunch?"

"Okay." replied Jo.

Tess disappeared down to the car park. Not blond hair blue eyes huh, perhaps it was more along the lines of tall and brown haired...

Three houses down from Tess's House

10:30am

PJ stood waiting someone to answer the door. Ben was standing a little back from PJ, looking in the garden. They could hear the barking of dogs, and twerping of birds. Even a duck could be heard. But no one answered the door.

Suddenly something jumped out of a tree. Ben looked around, surprised to see the young tabby kitten that had caused all these problems, land at his feet.

"Mitsi!" he called, picking her up. The kitten meowed quietly, nestled into Ben's jacket. "Where have you been?"


	8. Chapter 12

Part 12

Imperial Hotel

Mt Thomas

12:00pm

"We're hear for the lunches Chrissy!" called PJ as he marched into the Imperial.

"Oh! Sure, let me just grab them." The red headed publican disappeared into another room.

"I can't believe no one noticed anything! Tell me you wouldn't notice a stranger appear from the back of the local Sergeant's house dragging a monstrous scratching post!" cried Ben, frustrated.

"I know, but…" PJ stopped as he noticed someone wander into the Imperial. It was one of their feral friends, Angela, with what appeared to be a younger sister.

"PJ? Ah...earth to PJ!" called Ben, surprised his friend had just stopped, mid sentence.

"Ah…" was all PJ muttered. He had worked it all out. Suddenly it all fitted into place.

Flinders St McDonalds

12:30pm

"Have you two ordered?" asked Jack as he wandered into the busy restaurant.

Jo and Tess looked up from their position next to the stairs at Jack, "Not yet. Come on, we'll do it now," replied Jo quickly, tactfully as ever. She leaped up and practically dragged Jack to the counter. She had to escape Tess's invasive questions. Tess had been pestering Jo ever since that morning. She couldn't have worked it out already, could she? She'd have to talk to Jack about it.

Tess, already perceiving Jo's intentions, went along with it, asking them to order for her, and she'd save a table.

As soon as the nosy Sergeant was out of earshot, Jo turned to Jack.

"She knows."

Jack looked shocked, "Ah... wha... sorry? How, did you tell her? Shit Jo."

Jo looked back at him, offended, "Oh yes Stretch, I told her today. Just sorta came up in conversation. 'Oh by the way Tess, I'm sorta having a secret affair with a member of our station, despite the fact that it's against regulations, and the Boss is going to go off the deep end again.' Glad to see you trust me Jack." Jo turned away from him.

"Sorry, Jo, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't understand how she could possibly know." He placed a hand on her arm.

Jo jumped back, startling Jack again, "what?"

"Like that! We must have been acting differently- we have to be so careful! You can't touch me in public, or anything."

"Oh. Look, we'd better order." Jack strode to the registers to place their order. Jo looked at him, and sighed. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go, it wasn't supposed to be like this at all.

Tess sat watching the two from her little spot behind a seating booth. She had viewed the entire exchange, and was pretty sure she knew exactly what it had been about. She decided she'd confront Jo sometime that evening.

McDonalds, Flinders Street

12:35pm

"I'll be back in a sec, just going to the loo."

Jo got up from the table, and to her surprise Tess did the same. Predicting Jo's suprise, she replied, "I have to visit the little girl's room myself.

Once in the toilets, Tess turned to Jo. "Okay, what's going on here?"

"Sorry?" replied Jo, all innocent, but her eyes darting back and forth.

"Between you and Jack, please Jo, don't tell me there is something going on between you two,"

"I don't know what you're talking abo..." Jo stopped, a plan suddenly forming in her mind.

Tess's eyes stared at her quizzically, awaiting Jo to continue.

Jo stepped back, appearing defeated. "Okay, he begged me not to tell you, but..."

"Go on Jo,"

Jo leant against the basin, as if preparing herself. "Well, it all started yesterday morning...


	9. Chapter 13

Part 13: The Finale

Mt Thomas Police Station

1:00pm

"Last time, you told us you were 18." said Ben, exasperated.

"Well, last time I lied. I'm 16, and you can't talk to me without my parents!"

PJ sighed, "Well, what's your parent's phone number?"

"Small problem there," gushed Angela with a smug grin, "they're away, not back till the weekend, and I'm looking after myself and Dani till then," Angela finished indicating to her younger sister in the corner.

Ben groaned, "Any nearby family?"

"Not unless you think Perth is nearby."

"That's it." muttered PJ getting up, "I'm getting a social worker."

Dani stood up and wandered over to her older sister. Ben marvelled at how different they were. Dani's brilliant red hair, was neatly braided, and she wore jeans and smart white shirt. Her older sister however, had equally brilliant coloured hair, but of the peroxided variety, a white singlet top and technicoloured stripped pants, with the trade mark black Docs. The contrast was amazing.

Dani looked up at her sister, worried. "Is this anything to do with the pet stuff at our house, or that kitten?"

If looks could kill, Dani would have suffered a hideous death at that moment. Noticing the look, the younger girl became distressed.

"Angie? Is it? Are you going to go to jail Angie? Say some thing... please!"

"Shut up Daniella!" hissed Angela.

Ben looked straight at Angela, "do we need that social worker, or will just hand over all this stuff?"

Angela looked at her hands and nodded.

3:30pm

Car Park

Pascoe Vale

"What about dinner at the local pub guys? My shout. Maybe we can find you up a nice girl Jack?"

Jack, wasn't shocked at this comment, it wasn't the first since lunch. Jack was desperate to know what had happened in the toilets that day.

Jo forced a laugh. "Anyway, we should probably go pack, gotta leave here tonight Tess. Actually, maybe we should just grab something on the way home. We have to be at work tomorrow morning."

Jack nodded in agreement, "Sound's like a plan. Let's go pack I think." And with that, Jack leapt up the stairs, grabbing a startled Jo, and dragging her behind.

Tess smiled at them. Jo had been right, it all fitted. It was so obvious. She disappeared into her own room.

3:05pm

Jo and Jack's Room.

"Finally, I have you to myself," said Jo closing the door behind her. She put her arms around Jack, and leant in to kiss him. To her surprise Jack spun around out of her arms, and stared accusingly at her.

"Wow, you sure you know how to make a girl feel great." Jo sat down sulkily in front of the television.

"You told her didn't you." shouted Jack

"No I didn't!" yelled Jo.

"Then how do you explain her behaviour. She is... so... I dunno, weird."

Jo turned around on the couch, leaning on the back, and stared Jack straight in the eyes. "I didn't tell her."

Jack instantly melted. She knew the effect she had on him, and had used it to her advantage. He walked over to her, and sat next to her.

He kissed her softly on the lips. She responded by placing her arms around his neck, and as the kiss deepened, she pulled him down to her. They lay together on the couch, till finally, Jack pulled away slowly. "I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't tell her," Jack explained softlyl with one hand he cupped her face, the other gently stroking her hair.

Jo looked away, and buried her head in Jack's chest.

"Jo? What is it?"

Jo sat up, and looked at him, a serious look on her face.

"Stretch, promise you won't be mad?"

Instead of the supportive look she had expected, Jack's face hardened.

"Joanna Parrish, what have you done?"

Jo got up, a half worried, half guilty look plaguing her features.

She started to pace around the room, as she did when she was nervous.

"Well, she cornered me, in the toilet, put me on the spot I didn't know what to do. I had to tell her something, and I couldn't tell her the truth so..." Jo stopped, when he placed he sturdy arms on her shoulders.

"Stop, pacing. " he slowly spun her round, to face him. "Speak slowly and explain."

"I told her that you liked her, and that when you told me, we'd had a fight because I was jealous. And she got worried that she had given you the wrong impression, and.."

Suddenly Jo was overcome with the hilarity of the situation, and broke down giggling. And the look on Jack's face only made matters worse.

"You what!" Jack didn't know what was worse, how embarrassed he was, how angry he was at Jo, or the fact that no matter how strong those two emotions were, he couldn't help but smile at the giggling woman in front of him.

Angela's house

Mt. Thomas

4:00pm

"It's all here. " said Angie as she led the two police officers around the back of her house. In the backyard, there were many cats around, and at least two dogs. She opened a shed, and PJ gasped in surprise. It was like a pet store. Ben and PJ put on their gloves and started to go through all their finds. Angela just sat back watching. The occasional tear fell down her cheek, which was quickly wiped away with a grubby hand. She was defeated. Not one of her friends were there now to support her. It was just her.

Western Ring Road

Melbourne

5:00pm

Tess sat in the back of Jo's car, fast asleep. Jack looked over at the woman next to him, who was staring intently at the road.

"I can't wait to get home." said Jack.

Jo turned to smile at him, "Me never."

"Except for one problem..." Jack lowered his voice, in case the Sergeant in the back was awake, "how do we explain to Ben that I'm supposed to secretly in love with Tess?"

Jo laughed, before turning back to the road. She was glad to be heading back to Mt. Thomas. The past few days had been exhausting. Her run in with the protester, Tess' horrible night, and of course, Jack, and hiding it from Tess. There was nothing Jo wanted more, than to sleep.


	10. Chapter 14 Epilogue

Part 14: Epilogue

Imperial Hotel

Mt. Thomas

9:00pm

PJ, Ben and the Boss sat at their usual table, drinking their usual drinks, and talking about the normal things... work.

"So, I thought I'd suggest to the Magistrate to give her a community based order. I was thinking something along the lines of a Lost Dog Shelter!" Ben finished.

"Yeah, she wasn't all bad. I'm sure she's a good kid. And I think we found someone more reliable to feed Tess's cat next time she goes away," laughed PJ.

"Well, you two did well, great country policing."

Ben groaned, and passed PJ the $20 he now owed him.

Tom looked disapprovingly, then a smile light up his features, "I think it's PJ's shout!" PJ groaned and got up, but stopped when he saw his three friends plod tiredly into the pub.

"Hey! Jacko, Tessie and Joanna are back!" laughed PJ.

Jack and Jo made no more effort then a nod of the head, then trudged quietly up the stairs. Tess walked over to the table, and sat down. Tom and Ben looked at her expectantly, but she simply put her head on the table and fell asleep straight away.

"Wow, she must be tired." muttered Ben, to no one inparticular.

Jo and Jack reappeared from upstairs, and also joined them at the table, both looking equally exhausted.

"So you guys, what happened in Melbourne?"

Jack sighed and looked at Jo. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Where do I start?"

It appeared Tess had awoken, as she lifted her head from the table and asked, "Hows Mitsi?"

PJ reappeared at the table, "Oh, he lost her, but we found her again."

Tess gasped, "You lost her..."

Jack turned to Ben, "My God Ben, you lost the Sarg's cat?"

Ben, feeling persecuted turned to Jack, "Next time, why don't you look after the cat Jack?"

Tess suddenly looked up, "No.. ah... I .. ah.. don't think that'd... no... hmm.. maybe next time maybe I'll send her to a cattery."

Jack and Jo looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

Jo yawned, and looking at her watch, she got up, "and on that note, I think it's time for me to go to bed."

Jack got up as well, "Yeah, me to, Night everyone, night Tess."

Tess' face reddened even further.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Tess turned to Ben, "Look Stewart, don't encourage him!"

The End.

That's the end, for real this time. Like Jo, I don't know whether to laugh or cry. It only took me a term and all the summer holidays to finish. But it's done! YEAH!


End file.
